One Side Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: For #BBBUnrequitedLove dari Fanlady. AU, no power, oneside BoYa. Boboiboy yang depresi dengan vonis penyakit jiwa untuknya, masuk ke dalam kedai kopi dan bertemu dengan seorang barista dengan senyuman manis yang mencerahkan hatinya. Judul dan summary gaje, silahkan dibaca aja, RnR!


**Sebuah fanfic yang ditujukan untuk challenge Boboiboy Unrequited Love punyanya Fanlady.**

 **Plot ini adalah prototype dari orificku yang kemudian di press jadi sebuah oneshot. Banyak terinspirasi dari Filosofi Kopi, sedikit quotes dari Kelas Internasional, sedikit ada pengaruh dari sebuah game visual novel yang aku lupa judulnya dan lain-lain.**

 **Silahkan dinikmati**

 **Warning: Oneside BoboiboiYaya, depressing story (but it will get better, promise), nulisnya buru-buru, miss typo, OOC**

 **One Side Love**

Sebenarnya apa arti hidup? Kenapa manusia dilahirkan? Apakah memiliki tujuan tertentu? Kalau andaikan tujuan itu tidak dapat terpenuhi, apakah hidup itu memiliki arti?

Yang memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, selain dari filosofis, mungkin hanya orang-orang yang menderita goncangan berat dalam kehidupan mereka atau malah mengalami depresi.

Depresi, seandainya penyakitnya bisa sesederhana itu.

Seorang pemuda, dimana wajahnya tertutup topi serta tudung jaketnya, memandang sebuah buku notes kosong di tangannya dengan wajah sendu.

" _Sekarang sudah 5 tahun sejak anda mengkonsumsi obat ini… sayang sekali, seperti yang sudah saya beritahukan sebelumnya… anda harus selamanya meminum obat ini. Tapi, tenang saja, asalkan minum secara teratur dan kontrol rutin sebulan sekali, anda bisa menjalani hidup normal."_

Matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan memandang langit yang entah kenapa terasa seperti kelabu. Entah akan hujan atau delusi di dalam kepalanya sedang kembali kumat.

Kemudian ia beralih melirik orang-orang yang ada di jalanan, mencoba membayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Yang sedang terjebak macet mungkin ingin buru-buru pulang sebelum hujan turun, yang sedang di jalan mungkin ingin mampir makan siang di restoran terdekat.

Ia merasa hanya dirinya saja yang sedang menimang arti hidupnya. Jika memang hidupnya tidak memiliki arti, mungkin akan lebih baik mengakhiri ini semua saja.

"Silahkan! Silahkan! Semua minuman dan makanan diskon 30% hanya untuk hari ini saja! Ayo silahkan! Silahkan!"

Suara yang nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunannya, sepertinya sudah bergaung sejak tadi tapi pemuda itu baru menyadarinya. Ia melihat sebuah kedai… mungkin kedai kopi? Café? Ia tidak tahu bedanya, yang jelas ada banyak orang memasuki kedai kecil itu. Ada seorang gadis yang tampak penuh semangat terus berteriak lantang untuk menarik sebanyak mungkin pelanggan.

"Ayo! Kakak yang di sana! Silahkan!" panggil gadis itu ketika secara kebetulan bertemu mata dengannya, membuat pemuda itu melonjak sedikit.

Entah atas dasar dorongan apa, akhirnya kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu.

IoI

"Pesanan atas nama Boboiboy ya? Silahkan ditunggu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan siapapun di dalam kedai itu. Suasana kedai itu cukup ramai, namun nyaman dan hangat. Pemuda bertopi itu memilih tempat duduk paling terisolir di pinggir jendela. Matanya menerawang memandang orang-orang di dunia sana, menjalani hidup dengan dunia yang terus berputar, sementara dirinya di sini seperti tertahan dan terjebak dalam sebuah penjara.

Ia didiagnosa skizofrenia paranoid pada umur 18 tahun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan banyak orang yang mengikutinya dan mencoba membunuhnya, tapi orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemampuan menilai realita dan delusi menjadi kacau balau. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri. Sebelum akhirnya ia diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk menerima pengobatan.

Pengobatannya bukanlah hal mudah, obat yang cenderung mahal, perjuangannya untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah meski dengan semua sisa delusi yang ada dan efek samping obat yang menyiksa dengan harapan suatu saat ia akan sembuh.

Sembuh dan bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti orang lain.

Tapi, batas pengobatan yang ditentukan adalah 5 tahun. Jika dalam waktu 5 tahun delusinya masih muncul ketika dosis obatnya dikurangi, maka ia harus terus meminum obat anti skizofrenia untuk seumur hidup.

Selamanya sampai mati.

Jika ia berhenti, maka delusinya akan kembali muncul, dan ia akan menjadi seperti yang orang awam katakan 'gila'.

" _Ini adalah terapi, tulislah sesuatu, perasaanmu, puisi, kisah, apapun. Dengan menuangkan apa yang kau rasakan, kau bisa menghadapi perasaan dan dirimu sendiri. Nanti pada akhirnya kamu bisa menerima keadaanmu apa adanya dan menjalani hidup dengan lapang dada."_

Sudah berhari-hari sejak ia menerima notes ini dari dokter psikiaternya, namun tetap kosong tidak terisi satu patah katapun. Boboiboy sudah lulus kuliah, meski sekarang tidak bekerja, jadi sebenarnya menulis bukanlah hal baru, buktinya ia bisa menulis skripsi untuk syarat kelulusan.

Tapi membuat sebuah karya atau menuangkan isi hatinya dalam bentuk tulisan ternyata begitu sulit, ia bisa menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan hanya terus mematung tanpa bisa menggerakkannya.

Masalahnya ia merasa hampa dan otaknya terasa kosong. Tidak ada cerita, tidak ada insipirasi, tidak ada perasaan apapun kecuali rasa putus asa yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditulis di atas kertas.

Apa artinya menjalani semua ini? Meski dokter psikiater, keluarga dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk mendorongnya agar tidak patah semangat. Berusaha memotivasi dia, ia masih bisa menjalani hidup normal katanya.

Tapi, itu semua cuma bualan semata.

Ia tahu, mereka memperlakukannya secara berbeda, seperti gelas yang retak dan begitu rapuh, hampir pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tidak bisa mengutarakan kegelisahannya, kesedihannya, ataupun ketakutannya tanpa membuat yang lain merasa ia sedang kumat sebelum akhirnya menggeretnya ke dokter psikiater.

Memangnya ada orang yang mau memperkerjakannya? Orang yang tergantung dengan obat anti skizofrenia dengan gejala sisa seperti dia?

Memangnya ada yang mau bersanding dengannya? Orang yang dicap 'gila' seperti dirinya?

Bahkan, apakah ia masih bisa jatuh cinta? Atau sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi delusi tidak jelas dan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi?

Apanya yang hidup normal?

"Anu… permisi…"

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh sedikit pada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia sempat mengalami disorientasi tempat dan waktu, sempat bingung dimana ia berada dan kenapa ia bisa berada di kedai sebelum akhirnya ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

Boboiboy kemudian melihat seorang gadis, dari pakaian ia tampaknya seperti pegawai. Tapi pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk tidak bertemu mata dengannya, hanya menatap ke bawah.

"Ya?"

"Maaf mas, tadi mas yang pesan vanilla latte dengan tuna mayo sandwich bukan?"

Butuh sekian detik sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy mengangguk, meski dirinya juga masih ragu. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang ia pesan tadi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam kedai ini sekarang.

"Maaf ya pesanannya lama, maaf sekali. Ini ya mas," kata pelayan itu.

Boboiboy memperhatikan sebuah latte di dalam gelas putih diletakkan di depannya, di bagian atasnya, berupa busa dengan guratan coklat dibentuk seperti hati. Sepiring sandwich di dekatnya tidak begitu ia pedulikan.

Ini latte art? Boboiboy tidak begitu tahu.

"Sudah semua ya mas pesanannya, ada tambahan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Nanti kalau ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saja ya."

Kali ini pemuda itu memberanikan sedikit untuk menatap pelayan itu, meski pandangannya sedikit dihalangi oleh poni dan topinya. Ia melihat seorang gadis, mengenakan hijab pink lembut yang rapi, matanya kecoklatan tersenyum hangat padanya.

Cuma sepersekian detik sebelum Boboiboy menurunkan pandangannya lagi, merasa ketakutan tak berdasar muncul dalam benaknya.

Akhirnya gadis itu pergi, menghilang dibalik kebisingan para pengunjung lain di kedai. Kemudian Boboiboy menatap segelas latte di mejanya. Ia baru menyadari ada sebuah kartu kecil.

' _Latte – orang yang menyukai kelembutan dan di dalamnya memiliki rasa yang mendalam.'_

Boboiboy menatap kartu kecil itu, kemudian latte miliknya dengan latte art berbentuk hati. Kemudian ia melirik pengunjung kedai lain di sekitarnya, yang sedang membicarakan kartu-kartu mengenai kopi mereka beserta latte art yang mereka dapatkan.

Sepertinya orang yang tidak memesan secara khusus akan diberikan latte art secara random disertai dengan sebuah kartu kecil berisi filosofi kopi yang diminumnya. Teknik pemasaran yang unik.

Ia kemudian memandang gadis yang tadi, yang ternyata bukan pelayan melainkan barista di kedai ini. Ia tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung sementara tangannya cekatan meracik kopi dengan bau yang semerbak. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Ironis, seakan gadis itu tahu, yang Boboiboy sekarang butuhkan adalah 'hati'.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, merasa aneh karena sudah begitu lama ia tidak tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia meminum latte miliknya. Ia berharap hati di dalam latte itu akan mengembalikan hatinya yang sudah lama hilang.

Meski hal itu terdengar begitu konyol.

IoI

"Kamu penulis?"

Boboiboy memandang gadis yang sama yang selalu tersenyum padanya di kedai kopi yang ia rutin kunjungi sekarang.

"Bukan."

Mungkin gadis itu berpikir demikian karena Boboiboy selalu membawa serta notesnya yang kosong, kemudian duduk sendirian sampai berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kali ini kedai tidak begitu ramai karena sudah lewat jam makan, Boboiboy lebih suka suasana yang tenang seperti ini. Ia mulai hapal kapan saat kedai tidak begitu ramai dan pergi ketika orang-orang mulai berdatangan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Yaya namanya, begitu dari name tag di seragamnya.

"Seperti biasa kan?" tanyanya. Boboiboy mengangguk, ia meihat Yaya meracik latte kesukaannya serta membuatkan latte art untuknya.

Hati.

Meski tidak pernah memesan secara khusu, latte art Boboiboy selalu hati, karena sekali waktu ketika Boboiboy mendapatkan latte art berbentuk kucing wajahnya pasti menunjukkan suatu ekspresi hingga akhirnya Yaya selalu membuatkan latte art berbentuk hati untuknya.

"Chicken and mushroom omelletenya menyusul ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi secangkir latte pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangguk, kakinya melangkah pergi ke tempat duduk favoritnya dan menjalani rutinitasnya.

Rutinitas adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang begus, begitu kata psikiaternya.

Sekarang Boboiboy terbiasa mendatangi kedai kopi ini, memesan latte bersama makanan lain dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan sebuah notes kosong di depannya.

Semua pegawai kedai mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, banyak yang mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara tapi Boboiboy tidak pandai menanggapi obrolan penuh basa-basi. Ia hanya merespon Yaya, yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat dan jarang menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Eh si mas, kesini lagi."

Dibalik tudung dan topinya, Boboiboy merasa ia membuat suatu ekspresi yang bisa disebut 'masam'. Hanya dari suaranya ia tahu, ini adalah Ying, salah satu pegawai yang tidak begitu ia sukai. Gadis itu adalah pelayan, berbeda dengan Yaya, gadis itu terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan hingga Boboiboy merasa tak nyaman dengannya.

Karena suasana kedai yang cenderung kosong, entah karena apa Ying memutuskan untuk duduk di depannya. Boboiboy berjengit sedikit, namun tetap diam di tempat.

"Mas, ngaku deh, suka sama Yaya kan? Mau nomor hapenya?"

Ini yang Boboiboy tidak suka dari Ying, entah atas dasar apa, gadis itu seakan menarik kesimpulan sendiri kalau Boboiboy menyukai Yaya.

Hal itu terlalu absurd, lebih absurd daripada delusinya mengenai orang yang bisa masuk ke kamarnya lewat lubang kunci.

Orang seperti dirinya, mana bisa menyukai orang lagi.

Dulu… mungkin pernah, Boboiboy tidak begitu ingat. Hidupnya sebelum didiagnosis skizofrenia terasa begitu jauh dan memudar, tapi normal senormal apa yang ia tahu soal kehidupan normal. Mungkin dulu ia pernah menyukai seseorang, cinta monyet khas anak remaja, tapi sekarang sudah berhenti sama sekali.

"Yang suka Yaya banyak lho mas, kalau nggak gerak cepat nanti Yaya disamber orang."

Perkataan itu membuat Boboiboy semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aduh Ying, jangan ganggu pelanggan dong… maaf ya mas," Yaya akhirnya menyelamatkannya, menarik Ying menjauh darinya. Boboiboy menatap mereka berdua di kejauhan dimana Ying sedang ditegur, Yaya meski marah tetap cantik.

Kadang Boboiboy masih bingung apa alasan dia mengunjungi kedai kopi ini setiap hari. Meski memang cara pelayanannya unik, kopi dan makanannya juga enak, tapi Boboiboy bukanlah orang normal yang bisa tertarik dengan hal-hal lumrah seperti itu.

Boboiboy tahu, ia akan berhenti masuk ke kedai ketika sadar Yaya tidak ada di balik bar tempat menyiapkan kopi. Boboiboy juga tak suka kopinya dibuatkan oleh orang lain. Ia juga selalu menikmati latte art berbentuk hati.

Apakah itu semua cukup untuk disebut 'suka'?

Apakah orang seperti dirinya masih mampu untuk jatuh cinta?

IoI

Entah sejak kapan, notes kosong itu mulai terisi dengan sebuah kisah. Kisah yang aneh tentang seorang anak perempuan yang menemukan monster kesepian di dalam sebuah gua yang terpencil. Boboiboy menulisnya dengan sangat lambat, kadang butuh waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menulis satu paragraph tapi ketika ia menunjukkannya ke psikiaternya, dokternya itu tersenyum padanya dengan penuh arti.

Boboiboy tidak pandai mengarang ataupun menggunakan kosakata indah nan puitis. Kalimat yang ia gunakan terkesan kaku dan berulang, berikut dengan dialog yang aneh dan ganjil tapi ia menulis bukan untuk ikut lomba jadi ia melanjutkannya dengan apa adanya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya berhenti menulis. Yaya duduk di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, matanya tampak tertarik memandang notes Boboiboy yang mulai terisi.

Pemuda itu terus diam, ia merasa ragu dan juga takut. Ia merasa agak canggung bila tulisannya dibaca oleh orang lain selain psikiaternya.

"Maaf, kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa, silahkan dilanjutkan," kata Yaya, setelah Boboiboy diam begitu lama. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Boboiboy merasa tak enak hati, namun tidak bisa membalas apapun. Ia akhirnya mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya yang tersisa.

"Mungkin nanti kalau sudah selesai."

Yaya berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya.

Senyuman yang sangat Boboiboy sukai, sehangat dan semanis latte yang rutin ia minum.

Boboiboy akhirnya sadar.

Ia jatuh cinta.

IoI

Boboiboy tidak tahu untuk orang lain seperti apa rasanya, tapi rasa cintanya untuk Yaya itu berbeda. Yang pertama ia rasakan adalah perasaan senang. Senang karena orang seperti dirinya ternyata masih bisa untuk jatuh cinta dan sekarang dadanya selalu terasa hangat.

Kisah di notesnya menjadi semakin panjang, ia semakin mahir menulis. Awal kisah itu terasa begitu gelap dan menakutkan, namun sekarang mulai lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

Meski di dalam dirinya ada sebuah ketakutan, ketakutan bahwa kebahagiaan kecilnya ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Yaya akan menikah bulan depan."

Boboiboy mematung, mendadak Ying yang ada di depannya menghilang dan ia seperti putus kontak dengan dunia luar.

Yaya… akan menikah?

"-oy…"

"-boboy…"

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tersentak, merasa seperti dirinya jatuh kembali ke kenyataan. Ia sempat kebingungan sebelum melihat Ying yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf…," gumamnya.

Ying menghela napas lega dan mengangguk.

Hari ini adalah hari yang diawali dengan sebuah perasaan tak nyaman. Awalnya Boboiboy begitu sulit untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, begitu pula ketika ia sadar Yaya tidak ada di kedai, ia hendak berbalik pergi sebelum ditarik masuk oleh Ying.

Boboiboy tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa begitu terguncang mendengar hal itu. Yaya adalah gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Di umurnya yang sekarang, wajar saja ia akan menikah. Menikah dengan lelaki yang pantas mendampinginya.

Boboiboy mungkin cinta padanya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan bersanding dengan Yaya. Ia bukanlah orang yang layak untuk mendampingi gadis itu. Rasa cintanya pada Yaya tidak diikuti dengan rasa ingin memiliki. Ia sudah puas bisa bertemu Yaya di kedai, meminum latte buatannya beserta latte art berbentuk hati yang membuat dadanya selalu hangat.

Jika Yaya bahagia, maka ia akan ikut bahagia.

Tapi, tetap saja dadanya terasa ngilu.

"Apa… Yaya akan berhenti dari kedai ini?" tanya Boboiboy setelah sekian lama.

Jika itu terjadi, maka kebahagiaan keciil miliknya akan benar-benar runtuh tak tersisa.

"Ia akan cuti, tapi tidak akan berhenti," jawab Ying. Boboiboy mengangguk.

Boboiboy membereskan notesnya, hendak pergi, karena sekarang ada yang harus ia lakukan. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh menatap Ying yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit aneh. Boboiboy tidak tahu arti pandangan itu, mungkin kasihan, entahlah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku."

Dan ia pun pergi dari kedai tersebut, entah sejak kapan ada air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

IoI

Yaya adalah seorang barista, pembuat kopi professional yang cukup percaya diri dengan kopi racikannya. Bekerja di kedai kopi adalah impiannya dan ia senang ketika hal itu terwujud. Berbagai pelanggan yang ia temui, berbagai pesanan yang ia terima, terasa begitu berbeda dan ia menikmatinya setiap waktu.

Salah satunya adalah Boboiboy yang selalu memesan latte, dan sangat menyukai latte art berbentuk hati meski ia tidak pernah memesannya secara khusus.

Pemuda aneh yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik topi dan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan, yang selalu datang sendirian dan membawa notes. Pemuda yang selalu duduk berjam-jam, kadang sambil menulis, kadang hanya merenung sambil menatap jendela. Tempat duduknya seakan menjadi tempat duduk yang sudah direservasi olehnya setiap hari.

Yaya bisa melihat perubahan pemuda itu dari hari ke hari, yang awalnya begitu kelam hingga sekarang menjadi lebih baik. Dari yang tadinya tak mampu menatap orang secara langsung, bisa mengusir Ying ketika ia menganggunya. Dari yang tadinya notes itu selalu kosong, kini penuh tulisan.

Semua teman-teman kerja Yaya dikedai mengatakan kalau Boboiboy menyukainya, Yaya selalu menepis candaan mereka. Mungkin Boboiboy menyukainya, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah berusaha mendekatinya. Mungkin Boboiboy menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh arti, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah berusaha mengajaknya bicara lebih dari sekedar memesan.

Dan Yaya cukup nyaman dengan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu sekarang, entah bisa disebut apa hubungan itu.

Karena itu, gadis itu merasa gundah, menatap sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan nama 'Boboiboy' di tangannya. Mungkin keterlaluan kalau ia mengundang Boboiboy ke pernikahannya ketika ia tahu pemuda itu menyukainya, tapi Yaya merasa cukup dekat dengan Boboiboy, pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar pelanggan rutin baginya.

Ia memandang pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang seperti biasa, seperti beberapa bulan sejak kedai ini di buka, selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan secangkir latte yang sama, sedang memandang keluar jendela. Ia bagaikan sebuah rutinitas yang tidak pernah berubah, entah kenapa membuat Yaya merasa nyaman di dunia yang kini selalu berubah setiap waktu.

Meski begitu hari ini, Boboiboy sedikit berbeda di banding biasanya. Wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi, meski pesanannya selalu sama. Ying mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memberitahu Boboiboy soal pernikahannya, karena tahu Yaya sendiri tak akan sanggup memberitahu pemuda itu.

Yaya awalnya mengira pemuda itu tidak akan datang kembali ke kedai ini, tapi ternyata Boboiboy memang sebuah rutinitas yang tidak berubah di dalam hidup Yaya.

Akhirnya Yaya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Boboiboy."

Mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Yaya bisa memanggil namanya.

Boboiboy menoleh menatapnya, di mejanya kini tidak ada notes yang terbuka ataupun pulpen di tangannya.

Yaya duduk di depan Boboiboy. Ia kehilangan kata-kata yang hendak ia sampaikan. Ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu, berusaha membaca isi hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Boboiboy menaruh sesuatu di atas meja. Notes miliknya.

"Sudah selesai, kamu boleh baca."

Yaya terkesima, notes berisi sebuah cerita yang selalu Yaya ingin baca, akhirnya disodorkan untuknya. Boboiboy sudah menulisnya beberapa bulan ini, meski selalu menyanggah kalau dirinya adalah penulis.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…," Yaya menerimanya, mengagumi perjuangan Boboiboy yang menulisnya dengan tangan. Yaya selalu melihat pemuda ini duduk berjam-jam di kedai, kadang menulis, kemudian berhenti dan menulis lagi, ia tahu menulis ini tidak semudah yang orang bayangkan.

"Jangan dibaca di sini… nanti saja," kata Boboiboy ketika Yaya hendak membuka notes itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu, nanti aku kembalikan," kata Yaya dengan penuh senyum.

"Tidak perlu, itu untukmu."

Yaya terdiam, entah kenapa notes di tangannya terasa lebih berat. Boboiboy akhirnya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis padanya, wajahnya yang biasanya seperti topeng tanpa ekspresi itu akhirnya menarik bibirnya dan memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," katanya.

Yaya merasa canggung. "Iya, terima kasih…," ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kembali. Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Tapi, Boboiboy tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya…

"Aku harap aku tidak terkesan egois… Cuma satu permintaanku…"

Yaya menatap Boboiboy. Pemuda itu tidak pernah meminta apa-apa, selain memesan tentunya. Pemuda itu adalah pelanggan pendiam yang tak pernah marah, kecuali ketika Ying mengganggunya, dan tak pernah membuat repot pegawai kedai.

"…nanti kau bisa baca di belakang notes itu…," Boboiboy tampak mengubah pikirannya, mungkin apa yang ia ingin minta terlalu sulit untuk ia katakan.

"Baiklah… berarti jawabannya nanti setelah aku selesai membaca ini," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi.

Yaya menatap notes di tangannya, ia berharap apapun yang Boboiboy minta tak akan menyakiti Yaya ataupun dirinya sendiri.

IoI

Di notes itu tertulis sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak perempuan dan seorang monster kesepian di dalam gua terpencil. Anak perempuan itu menemukan monster itu secara tidak sengaja, meski awalnya sempat ketakutan tapi anak itu sadar bahwa sang monster kesepian hingga akhirnya mengunjunginya setiap hari. Meski monster itu kuat dan menakutkan, tapi ia ternyata baik dan hanya membutuhkan teman. Setiap hari anak itu mengunjunginya, bermain, mewarnai hari-hari monster itu yang awalnya begitu monoton tanpa arti.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, anak itu semakin tumbuh dewasa, semakin jarang pula ia mengunjungi monster itu, karena ia mulai sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya setelah menikah anak itu berhenti mengunjungi monster itu karena suaminya melarangnya.

Monster itupun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan datang ke desa, penduduk yang ketakutan pun menyerangnya, tidak mempedulikan jerit tangis sang anak gadis.

Hingga akhirnya ketika monster itu berhasil dibunuh oleh penduduk desa, anak perempuan ia berteriak kalau monster itu sebenarnya hanya ingin menemuinya karena ia begitu kesepian. Sekarang setelah ia tahu apa itu rasanya bahagia, rasa kesepian yang datang setelah itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding sebelumnya. Anak perempuan itu menangis dan terus menangis, karena itu semua salahnya.

Mayat monster itu pun akhirnya dibakar, kemudian dari tempat monster dibakar itu munculah sebuah tunas tumbuhan yang aneh.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, penduduk desa terserang oleh wabah penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Anak perempuan itu selamat ketika memakan biji dari tanaman tersebut, yang anehnya hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

Dari situ ia tahu, bahwa sang monster tidak pernah menyalahkanya. Bahwa setelah kematiannya pun, cinta itu tetap tumbuh membentuk sebuah tanaman yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

Anak perempuan itu menangis, ia membawa tanaman itu meninggalkan desa karena hanya ia yang selamat. Akhirnya pun ia tinggal dipinggir hutan, bersama dengan sebuah tanaman yang tumbuh semakin besar, memberikan kesejukan dan ketenangan hingga gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan kesepian.

Yaya mengelap air matanya, tidak menyangka ia akan menangis membaca sebuah cerita seperti kisah dongeng yang ditulis oleh Boboiboy.

Ia ingin tahu apakah sebenarnya Yaya lah sang anak perempuan dalam kisah itu dan Boboiboy sendiri adalah monsternya.

Apakah ketika anak perempuan itu menikah dan berhenti mengunjungi monster itu, itu adalah perkiraan Boboiboy apa yang terjadi setelah pernikahan Yaya sendiri?

Yaya menyadari di halaman terakhir notes itu ada tulisan lain, tapi bukan merupakan kisah, tapi surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

' _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menulis ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kuutarakan padamu. Kurasa kamu tahu, orang lain pun tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Itu adalah kenyataannya._

 _Aku menyukaimu Yaya, mungkin cinta, entahlah. Yang jelas kamu adalah orang yang memberikanku kebahagiaan hingga hidupku lebih berwarna._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu membalas perasaanku, sama seperti sang monster yang sebenarnya tak pernah membuat sang anak perempuan berjanji untuk mengunjunginya setiap saat._

 _Hanya melihat senyumanmu, menikmati latte buatanmu, itu adalah kebahagiaan buatku._

 _Dan itu cukup, entah kamu percaya atau tidak._

 _Dan hanya itu yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin kamu menjauhiku karena takut akan perasaanku padamu._

 _Maafkan aku bila kau tidak mampu menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku sadar, mencintai orang yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain adalah kesalahan._

 _Tapi biarkan aku terus mencintaimu, seperti pohon sang monster yang terus tumbuh dan melindungi sang anak perempuan. Aku tak akan pernah menganggumu ataupun hubunganmu kelak, yang aku inginkan hanya bisa terus bertemu denganmu di kedai dan menikmati latte buatanmu._

 _Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup._

 _Dari yang mencintaimu, tapi tak akan pernah memilikimu.'_

IoI

"Selamat datang."

Boboiboy melihat Yaya tersenyum padanya.

"Lihat, ini dia yang akhirnya masuk lagi setelah cuti! Kau pasti juga kangen padanya kan, Boboiboy?" Ying berseru padanya. Boboiboy hanya diam, memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Yaya mengusir temannya itu pergi sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kembali pada pemuda itu. Sebuah cincin melingkar manis di jari manis kiri Yaya, tapi itu tidak mengganggu Boboiboy.

"Pesanan seperti biasa?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Baguslah Yaya, asal kau tahu, Boboiboy tidak pernah membuat wajah yang sama ketika aku yang membuatkan dia latte…," keluh Gopal, barista baru yang sempat menggantikan Yaya ketika gadis itu cuti menikah dan bulan madu.

"Hahaha, benarkah itu? Mungkin itu artinya kamu harus belajar meracik kopi lebih baik lagi, iya kan Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya diam, tapi ada senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Ini pesananmu, ada tambahan cheese croissant yang akan kuantar nanti, service khusus dariku," kata Yaya sambil menyodorkan segelas latte buatannya pada Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu melihat latte art dicangkirnya kini berbentuk sebuah daun. Yaya sepertinya menanti reaksinya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan menulis cerita lain? Ceritamu yang kemarin bagus sekali lho, aku benar-benar sudah jadi penggemarmu," tambah Yaya.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Lihat saja nanti."

Dan pemuda itu pun duduk di tempat yang selalu ia duduki, dengan sebuah notes kosong di depannya, menanti untuk diisi dengan cerita lain.

Boboiboy memandang Yaya, dari pantulan jendela, dan tersenyum.

Ia rasa ia akan menulis cerita dengan akhirnya yang bahagia kali ini.

 **The End**

 **Hampir nangis nulis ini... demi apa... *ngapus air mata yang numpuk di sudut mata**

 **Rada kasian sama Boboiboy, tapi oh well... ini ending yang cukup bahagia kok, nggak sedih-sedih amat**

 **Silahkan reviewnya**


End file.
